Braig
Braig is the original persona of Xigbar and a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. He is voiced by James Patrick Stuart, who also voices Xigbar. Braig is one of Ansem the Wise's six apprentices who became a Nobody that joined Organization XIII. However, unlike the other apprentices, who were revealed to be pawns and were manipulated into having their Hearts extracted, Braig was a loyal servant towards Master Xehanort. He served Xehanort so he could learn how to manifest his own Keyblade, even if it meant to manipulate Terra, Aqua and Ventus, the other apprentices, and betraying Ansem the Wise. History Braig was one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices, and the latest vessel of the ancient Keyblade Master Luxu. In order to keep watch over his Keyblade, No Name, Luxu has been transferring his heart over several vessels over the ages, with Braig being his latest vessel. Luxu's goal is to wait until a fated Dark Master appears to reenact the Keyblade War, and to become the Dark Master's ally. Confronting Terra Sometime before Terra, Aqua and Ventus entered Radiant Garden, Xehanort came across Braig. He told Braig to manipulate Terra to use the power of Darkness, and in return, Xehanort will teach him how to manifest a Keyblade. Braig agreed to Xehanort's terms, and joined Xehanort's cause. Shortly after agreeing to his terms, Braig encountered Terra. He told Terra that he "kidnapped" Xehanort. Terra followed Braig, which led him underneath Radiant Garden. Braig showed that Xehanort was chained to a pole, much to Terra's dismay. Braig then processed to engage Terra in a duel, so he could eliminate Terra and take his Keyblade. Terra had trouble fighting back as he was afraid of succumbing to the darkness and endangering Master Xehanort. This was changed as Xehanort screams for him to use the Keyblade and avoid shaming Master Eraqus. Terra fought back and attacked Braig by using the power of darkness, which resulted in Terra scarring Braig's face and permanently damaging his eye. Braig retreated after witnessing the power of Darkness. Becoming Half-Xehanort After Terra became Xehanort's apprentice and leaves, Braig furiously attempted to kill Xehanort for setting him up as "collateral damage". However, Master Xehanort threatened him into backing down and continuing with their plan. Some time afterwards, Xehanort infused a part of his heart into Braig, resulting in him becoming half-Xehanort. Confronting Aqua Later on, Braig arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard and encountered Aqua and Ventus. As soon as he encountered the two, he tried to convince them to turn against Terra. However, the two refuse to forsake their friend. Braig confronted Aqua, and ended up getting defeated by her. Upon defeat, Braig revealed that he was only there to buy time for Vanitas to merge with Ventus to become the χ-blade and fled from the scene. Braig and Terra-Xehanort Sometime after Aqua defeated Terra-Xehanort, Braig led Dilan and Ansem the Wise towards the silver-haired amnesiac man. Braig was pleased to see that Master Xehanort's plan was a success. Braig then commanded Dilan to take Aqua's Keyblade Armor and the Keyblade as Braig carried the unconscious Terra-Xehanort towards Ansem's castle. Eventually, Terra-Xehanort became one of Ansem's apprentices. Braig still remained loyal toward Xehanort. However, Braig was unsure if Terra-Xehanort did have amnesia, or was faking it to earn Ansem's trust. Braig even asked if he was Terra, but Xehanort didn't respond, much to Braig's relief. Becoming Xigbar As the years went by, Braig and Xehanort started various experiments. Braig managed to convince the other apprentices to aid Xehanort. These experiments resulted in the Heartless that roamed throughout the many worlds. Soon after, Braig and the other apprentices banished Ansem the Wise into the Realm of Darkness. Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo eventually succumbed to the darkness. Braig demanded an explanation from Xehanort, but Xehanort brandished his No Name Keyblade and stabbed Braig while declaring himself to be "Ansem." With his heart extracted, Braig became a Heartless. However, due to Braig having a strong will, Braig also became a Nobody, known as Xigbar. As Xigbar, he eventually joined as ranked II of Organization XIII, along with the other apprentices who also became Nobodies. Revival Following Xigbar's death, Braig was revived in Radiant Garden, where he met up with a time-traveling Young Xehanort. The two discussed Master Xehanort's plans and Keyblade before settling on taking Isa with them to further their goals. The New Organization Braig and Isa's absence was noticed by Lea, who proceeded to engage in a search for the two. Later, at The World that Never Was, a resurrected Xigbar revealed to Sora Braig's history with Xehanort, as well as Braig's status as a half-Xehanort. Kingdom Hearts III Braig/Xigbar returns as an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts III. It is revealed that he is, in fact, a vessel of ancient Keyblade wielder Luxu. Trivia *Braig is the second person to be scarred after getting hit by the power of Darkness, the first one being Master Eraqus. *Braig originally had brown eyes and regular shaped ears, but after having part of Master Xehanort's heart infused into him, Braig's eye changed to gold, and his ears became jagged. *In the original North American version of Kingdom Hearts II, Braig's name was misspelled as "Bleig." This error was corrected in the Final Mix version. Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Dark Forms Category:Fragmental Category:Game Bosses Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:The Heavy Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer